YuGiOh Oushou
by sketchcat
Summary: This is a story I'm doing where the Yu-Gi-Oh cast meet new friends and possibly have new adventures. I'm not quite sure yet. OCs


Yugioh

A young woman ran down elaborate Egyptian hallways. The sound of many pursuers echoed down the hall. She stopped for a brief moment to catch her breath. She had tan skin with shoulder length dirty blonde hair that ended up in blue tips. She had blue bangs and blue eyes.

"There she is stop her before she finds the way to the Pya-A." They yelled. The girl sighed before starting to run down the hallway again. It worried her that invading forces had managed to break through the palace and her Pharaoh hadn't been seen for three days. She ripped the side of her robes hoping that it would increase her speed. Dodging around the corner she narrowly missed the arrows that had pierced the wall inches behind her.

"Pya-A where in the world are you?" She muttered underneath her breath. Unfortunately she looked back to see that most of her pursuers where male and would ultimately catch up with her.

Suddenly there was a quake sending everyone sliding to the ground. The girl went sliding down into the wall hard. She moaned as she looked up, she was conscious enough to see the ceiling collapse on the group that had been chasing her.

Kaiya sat up from the bed screaming in pain and covering her head in a reflex and in her haste she knocked over the glass of water on her bedside table spilling it in her lap.

"Oh just great…." Kaiya groaned.

She really need to have a talk with Tarin… these dream memories where getting to be a mess, literally. She glanced over at the clock and noticed it was five thirty in the morning. She sighed, she had to get up in about a half an hour and head out to school. Something she was not looking forward to. The alarm clock on her bedside table ticked as she staired at the opposite wall. Finaly she grabbed the sheets and slid them off of her as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. She stood up and turned her alarm off for the morning then walked to the end of her bed and looked into her closet mirror.

Her blonde shoulder length hair was in messy waves because it had yet to be brushed and with her peach complexion she seriously looked like some one who had just gotten out of bed. She looked down to see her favorite set of cloud pajama's only to notice the big water blotch on them.

"That's not exactly how you wake up in the morning… you okay?" A voice stated. She jumped up and turned around facing the girl in her dreams although there where some slight changes, she was a little more paler shade and she was slightly transparent as she wasn't exactly alive any more.

"Sorry I… didn't mean to startle you Kaiya."

"Its ok Tarin…" Kaiya said with a smile.

"Are you sure? You were tossing and turning in your sleep? A bad dream?"

"Something like that." Kaiya rubbed the back of her head as she tried to decipher exactly what she had dreamed about.

"What was it about?"

Kaiya looked back at her as she stopped rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well actually… it was about you again…"

Tarin looked up at her in surprise then looked down at the ground.

"I see." She placed her finger and thumb to her chin as she thought. "Hm…" she looked up again taking her hand away from her chin. "Tell me about this dream Kaiya." She walked over to Kaiya's bed and sat on the edge and listened to Kaiya explain what happened in her dream.

"And then I woke up." Kaiya finished. Tarin nodded then went back to her thinking pose, as she did Kaiya went to closet and picked out her new school uniform. She had talked to the principle earlier about how she didn't like to ware short skirts so he agreed to let her ware the boys uniform instead.

"Are you sure it was me?" Tarin asked. Kaiya turned back around holding her school uniform and a pair of black boots that buckled at the top.

"Yeah… I'm one hundred percent sure of it."

"I see…"

"Why…? You think it could be a memory from your past?"

Tarin looked up at her then leaned back on the bed.

"I don't know." She sighed.

Kaiya walked around the other side of her bed where she placed her boots, she then reached over and grabbed a necklace that was sitting on the bedside table there. It was a leather choker with a metal ring in the middle. Attached to the metal ring was a beautiful gold sword about two inches long, and near the hilt was a small red ruby.

"I mean… if you are a sprit that lived all those years ago and you inhabit this…" Kaiya looked down at the necklace. "Maybe some how your past memories got transferred to me…."

Tarin cocked her head to the side as she staired at her.

"But how could that be? If I inhabit the item shouldn't I be able to keep my memories?"

"I don't know… Maybe the Millennium Sword is different." She staired at the golden relic in her hand. "I mean… I don't know how it works… you're the one who lives in it… not me."

Tarin faltered falling back first on the bed as she comically glared at the sealing.

"Don't remind me…"

"Sorry…" Kaiya sweatdropped.

"KAIYA!"

The voice rang through the upstairs causing her to jump and close her hand tight around the object in her hand and clutch it to her chest. Tarin took this as the suggestion that she should leave and faded away, leaving Kaiya in her room by herself. Kaiya sighed as she looked toward her bedroom door.

"Does she have to yell all the time… and this early in the morning?" she took one last glance down at the choker before placing it back on her bedside table and rushing out her door, only to stop at the stairs and look down to see the owner of the one who was yelling.

At the bottom of the stairs was a young woman who was a little older than her. She was wearing black silk pajamas and had green eyes. Her hair was long and pitch black. She yawned as she looked up the stairs at Kaiya.

"Oh good… your up."

"Yes… I am… why were you yelling Yuka?" Kaiya asked. Yuka shrugged as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I just wanted to make sure you were up… cant have you being late on your first day of school."

"I know that! You're the one who can never get up." Kaiya defended as she pointed to her. Yuka just shrugged. "Wait a minuet… Your still half a sleep aren't you!" Yuka just sauntered off into some other part of the house. Kaiya sighed. "Yeah… you are…"

She walked back into her room where she grabbed her school cloths and necklace then walked into the bathroom. She took a quick shower then dressed in her uniform and placed her choker around her neck. She combed her hair and brushed her teeth then grabbed her boots out of her room and headed down stairs. She walked into the kitchen to find Yuka standing at the stove and the smell of breakfast wafting through the kitchen.

"Please tell me your awake and not cooking in your sleep?" Kaiya asked as she pulled on one of her boots. Yuka turned a glare on her.

"Hey… My cooking is perfectly fine."

"Yeah… when your awake. Have you ever tried one of your pancakes when you're half a sleep?" she pulled on the other boot then laced them up as she though back to the other day when Yuka cooked. Yuka thought about it then looked back at her. "Yeah… didn't think so… charcoal."

Yuka cried comical tears.

"Shut up… lets see you cook."

"Don't look at me… you know damn well I cant cook worth crap." She stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, yeah…" she flipped a pancake then placed it on top of another on a plate. She dished up eggs and bacon then handed the plate to Kaiya. "Here… first day breakfast. Enjoy."

"Thanks." Kaiya smiled.

"Don't mention it, and there is a lunch in the fridge for you."

Kaiya quickly ate her breakfast then put the dish in the sink. She grabbed her keys that were hanging on a hook by the fridge then walked into the living room.

"You all ready to go?" Yuka asked. She was sitting on the couch with her nose in a book.

"Um… yeah." Kaiya blinked at her.

"Got your keys?" still reading.

"Yeah."

"Got your backpack?" still reading.

"Yes." Kaiya craned her neck to see what book she was reading.

"What about an extra copy of the shop key?" she looked over her book causing Kaiya to jump back, because when Yuka looked over her book there faces were a mere two inches apart.

"Um…" she had a comical look of surprise on her face before she straightened and looked at her keys. She sweatdropped. Yuka held up a key as she leaned on an elbow.

"What would you do with out me?"

"Thank y~o~u!" Kaiya snatched the key before giving her a hug.

"By the way… um… what are you reading?"

"This?" Yuka shifted the book so she could see the cover. "Just a book I found at the town book store… its about vampires and werewolves and a love that is forever doomed…. There is a lot of blood and sex… I quite enjoy it…."

Kaiya looked at the book with a comical look of horror.

"Oh… wow… really?"

"Yes…" she went back to reading it. Kaiya smiled comically as her lip twitched.

"O~k then…" _I don't know weather to be intrigued or freaked out… _"Well I'll see you when I get home."

"Yep." Completely absorbed in book.

"Don't forget… were opining the shop tomorrow."

Yuka just nodded and Kaiya rolled her eyes shaking her head as she walked to the front door that led to there shop. Their house was two stories and connected to a shop. It seemed big on the out side but that was only because people saw both the shop and the house. Kaiya opened the door then walked into the shop and shut the door behind here. She shop was filed with shelves, glass cases and boxes. It was still a mess but it could easily be sorted out with in a couple hours. She walked past some boxes and shelves that were stocked with Duel Monster cards. She left the shop locking the door behind her. She smiled up at the sign that read, **Kyuuka shop. **

"Not bad dad…" She smiled then headed down the street. Her school was only a couple blocks away so she could walk. She arrived at her school in no time to see it buzzing with students.

"Oh wow… this place is huge!" She looked around. "Oh man…. I better figure out where my class is…"

She pulled off her backpack and searched for her class schedule.

"Ah… got you…"

She pulled it out and at the top it read, **Domino High class schedule. ** She smiled as she made her way through the halls. Her directions were to find her class and wait out side for the teacher. She stopped in front of a door.

"I think this is it…"

In side the classroom Yuugi was sitting at his desk talking to Joey.

"Anyway, Grandpa said you can have it. It's a gift for you." Yuugi smiled.

"What? No way…" Joey held the card in his hand. "Yuug I cant take this…"

"Yes you can. He wants you to have it. It's a really good card Joey… it will strengthen your deck."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"Aw thanks man…" he held up the card. "Make sure you tell your Gramps I said thanks ok?"

"Don't worry Joey, I will."

"Man this is so cool." He placed the card in his deck. "Your Grandpa always has the best cards."

Yuugi laughed.

"Oh I don't know about that."

At that point Tristan walked into the classroom. He quickly spotted his friends and walked over.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Tristan." Yuugi smiled.

"My man Tristan!" Joey smiled. Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Hey… did you guys know there's a girl out there?" he thumbed to the door. Yuugi and Joey both gave him a strange look.

"A girl?"

"Yeah… she's just standing out there."

Joey and Yuugi looked at etch other then back at Tristan.

"No. I didn't know se was out there."

"Eh… she probably showed up after we got in class." Joey shrugged,

"Hm… Maybe." Tristan took the seat next to them. "She's kinda cute."

"Is she now…" Joey smiled as he walked past Tristan who reached up and grabbed the back of his pants hindering his movement. "Hey, what gives?" he glared at Tristan.

"Sit down you moron." He pulled Joey back into his seat. "Class is about to start."

"Aww man… Tristan… you ruin all my fun…" Joey pouted and Yuugi gave a small laugh as the bell rang.


End file.
